


An Evening of Surprises

by Fandom_Nerd202



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Newt Scamander, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Dinner, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hufflepuff Pride, Post Hogwarts AU, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:32:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Nerd202/pseuds/Fandom_Nerd202
Summary: After a rather rough day at work, Newt decides to treat you to a lovely evening of dinner and a movie all from the comfort of your shared apartment. Tension runs high as old feelings are rekindled and the evening moves into something a little more than just dinner and a movie.*Newt doesn't go to New York in this storyline*





	An Evening of Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this one shot that relate to the Harry Potter series. I appreciate all kinds of feedback. Hate comments will be deleted. I hope you enjoy!

 

You and Newt had been friends since you met on the Hogwarts Express for your first year at Hogwarts. You clicked immediately and you were both ecstatic when you both got sorted into Hufflepuff. As the years progressed people started to avoid Newt because of his immense passion for magical creatures, but unlike everyone else you thought that it was cool and interesting. If you weren't fixed on trying to get a ministry job when you graduated you'd probably have tried to become a magizoologist like Newt. When he was expelled you were heartbroken. You didn't want to believe it when Newt gave you the news. Newt was your closest friend. You kept in touch as best you could by sending letters back and forth often and you would visit each other when you could. You were almost inseparable and him being gone was hard on you, but you managed. He came to every important event you were in. He was at practically every quidditch match as you were a chaser on the Hufflepuff team and he even came to your graduation ceremony. He was so proud of you. It didn't feel right not having him graduating with you, but there wasn't much you could do about it. Armando Dippet's decision was final.

After graduating, you and Newt ended up getting an apartment together just on the outskirts of London and things were almost like how they were at Hogwarts. That's until you managed to get a job at the ministry and Newt began traveling to further his knowledge of magical creatures. His travels put a strain on you. He was gone for long periods at a time, leaving you on your own for weeks at a time. You constantly found yourself wishing he was home with you and not out possibly doing something dangerous that might end up in him getting hurt, but Newt always assured you he would be fine before leaving for a trip. Your job at the ministry kept you from going with him on his trips. Your apartment was full of pictures of Newts adventures and of all the different creatures he saw and you found yourself staring at them longingly in the quiet apartment, feeling ever so lonely without him close by. Things started changing as the years passed. The days used to be full of laughter and light. Every meal was spent together and in the evenings you and Newt would watch a movie on tv before bed. But now when Newt was home, he spent a fair amount of time in his suitcase with his creatures. Meal times together started to become few and far between with you working so many extra hours at the ministry and with Newt constantly working on finding more creatures for the book he planned to write. It was starting to take a toll on you.

You had feelings for Newt. It wasn't hard to tell. Ever since fourth year, which coincidentally was the year Newt was expelled. You were shy and never acted on your feelings. You knew that Newt wouldn't return your feelings. He just didn't seem interested in you in that way. You thought that living together might help move things along, but life just got in the way. So you stopped thinking it might happen, although you still got butterflies in your stomach whenever he would brush against you, see you off in the mornings before work, or when he would bring back souvenirs for you from the places he traveled to. Occasionally the two of you would spend an evening on the couch watching tv, and more often than not, you were so tired from work that you'd end up falling asleep on him and you'd wake up the next morning in bed. You never brought up how you ended up in bed every time that happened, because you didn't want to make Newt think that it made you uncomfortable. The thought of him carrying you to bed made your heart beat fast. At this point you had pretty much given up on Newt returning your feelings, but you still felt warm inside whenever he did something sweet, like making tea for you when you come home in the evening, or making pancakes in the morning on the weekends.

Your Friday started off just like any other day. Your alarm went off, jolting you out of your sweet dream where Newt confessed his feelings for you. You turned off the alarm with a sigh at another dream ruined and stretched, hearing a few satisfying pops from your stiff joints as you did so. You slowly got out of bed and went and jumped in the shower. Once you finished showering you got dressed into your normal attire. A knee length skirt with a matching jacket over a nice blouse. You quickly dried your (H/L) (H/C) hair and headed to the kitchen. You weren't surprised to see Newt sitting at the table with a cup of tea and the newspaper. He looked up and smiled at you which made you smile in return.

"Good morning, (Y/N)," he said softly before looking back down at the paper in his hands.

"Good morning, Newt," you responded as you poured yourself a cup of tea. You sat down at the table and drank your tea in silence. You were not excited to go to work today. You had a ton of work to do because of all the problems that had been happening with muggles in the area. You finished your tea and grabbed your bag. You put your shoes on as Newt got up from the table and put his cup in the sink.

"Heading out?" He asked softly and you simply nodded.  
  
"I probably won't be home for dinner again tonight. The amount of work I need to do today is ridiculous," you groaned as you headed to the door.

"Have a good day," Newt said quietly as you opened the door. You didn't have the heart to turn back to him. You knew it was rude and that it wasn't his fault you were in a bad mood, but you just wanted to get the day over with. You shut the door behind you and stood out in the hall for a minute, arguing in your mind about how you could be so rude to him. You mentally reminded yourself to apologize when you got home that evening. You let out a sigh before turning and making your way down the stairs and out of the building, heading to the alleyway next to the building so you could apparate to the ministry.

Newt watched you leave. He frowned as you shut the door behind you without responding. He didn't know what was making you so unhappy lately. He hated seeing you like that, but he didn't know what to do to fix it. He never knew what to do. Things just weren't the same as before. Hogwarts was such a carefree time for the both of you. You had each other and that was all that mattered, but with his travels he knew that it was taking its toll on you. He had liked you since third year and his feelings for you hadn't faded over the years. He hated coming home to find you sulking around the apartment. It was only when he got back that you would show signs of happiness. Plus he spends a lot of time in his suitcase which he figured might also be a contributing factor. He let out a sigh as he locked the door and went to his room. His suitcase sat open on the floor. He was about to step into it when he looked over at his dresser to see a picture of him and (Y/N) at the Christmas ball during third year. You were so beautiful in your floor length (F/C) dress and it was around that time when he realized he liked you. He barely had the courage to ask you to the ball. But he knew that you thought it was just as friends. He let out a sigh before stepping into the suitcase to continue his work and to feed his creatures their breakfast.

Newt spent most of the day in his suitcase. He came out to get lunch at about two pm and was surprised to see an owl sitting on the open windowsill in the kitchen. It had an envelope in its beak. It cooed softly as he approached it and it dropped the letter on the counter. He offered it some bread and it took it before flying out the window. He picked up the letter and was surprised to see his name on the front. Normally you were the only one that received mail, being in the ministry and all. He opened it and unfolded the letter that was inside. He read,

Dear Newt,  
I'd just like to give you a heads up, (Y/N) has been having a rough go today and will probably end up having to stay late tonight. The Minister of Magic has been giving her a really hard time and she's been really jumpy and has snapped at everyone she's talked to today. She deserves something nice to come home to after work to take away her stress. It would really make her day.  
Sincerely,  
Tommy

Tommy was one of your coworkers. He worked in the office next to you. You talk about him occasionally and whenever you mention him Newt felt a tightness in his chest. He never liked you talking about Tommy. He wished that you would speak of himself that way. With such excitement and care. He set down the letter and thought about how tired and frustrated you looked that morning. Newt looked around and realized that the kitchen was a bit messy and could use some clean up. So he figured he would take a break from his own work to do something nice for you. So for the next two hours he cleaned the kitchen, the living room, and the bathroom. He used magic for the most part, but some things he knew were better to do by hand. Once the place was clean he came up with another idea. He couldn't remember the last time the two of you had a nice dinner together. You deserved something special. So he grabbed his coat and headed out to go and buy what he needed. He was back within the hour with a big bag of food. He got straight to work. No one really knew, but he liked to cook. He was actually really good at it. He knew that you normally get home around eight when you work late so he knew he had plenty of time. He put everything in the oven at a low temperature so that it would marinate and soak up all the flavour from the spices he had used as it cooked. Once the food was in the oven he cleaned up everything in the kitchen. He began to feel nervous. What if you didn't like what he was doing? He would feel so bad if you didn't like it. He put it from his mind as he got to work setting up everything for the evening. He pulled out everything else he bought while he was out and got to work.

You wanted to cry. You had such an awful day at work just like you thought you would. Your blouse was untucked and the top few buttons were open, and your jacket was unbuttoned as well as you took the stairs up to your apartment. You felt awful. You were so glad that it was the weekend. You wished that you would get to watch a movie with Newt tonight. It was definitely needed. You wondered if you would be able to stay awake long enough to watch it. You looked up and down the hallway before pulling out your wand to unlock the door. You opened the door and stepped in. You kicked off your shoes at the door and let out a sigh as your feet immediately felt better after being freed from your heels. When you looked up and looked around you were surprised to see that the place was actually clean. It looked spotless. Newt must have cleaned while you were gone. It made you smile slightly, but your smile didn't last. You let out a sigh as you closed the door behind you and dropped your bag on the ground. Before you could go anywhere Newt appeared from the kitchen which was around the corner and out of sight from the door. Newt immediately noticed your demeanor and rushed over to you.

"(Y/N)! Are you ok?" He asked concerned as he stepped in front of you. Normally seeing him would put a smile on your face, but right now you just couldn't smile.

"I'm fine, I just want to go lie down," You mumbled out, trying to keep yourself from crying. You tried to move past Newt, but he stopped you.

"(Y/N), tell me what's wrong," he said softly and you were just too tired to fight him.

"I just had an awful day at work. Nothing ever goes right anymore," You cried out as you started crying. Newt immediately pulled you into a hug which you graciously accepted. He gently caressed your back as you cried into his shoulder.

"I hate to see you cry, (Y/N). It makes me sad," he said softly as he brushed the hair out of your face and started caressing your hair in a comforting manor.

"Come on, how about you go have a nice hot shower and try to relax. I've got food in the kitchen for when you're done," he said softly as you lifted your head to look up at him. At this point you had no energy to argue so you simply nodded and let him walk you to the bathroom. He was a bit nervous as he helped you walk to the bathroom, one arm around your waist and the other on your arm. He could feel his heart beating fast at the contact. You went into the bathroom and thanked Newt before closing the door. You slowly stripped off your uniform and put them on the bathroom counter with your wand before turning on the shower. You really needed this. You stepped in and sighed as the hot water hit your body. The hot water helped make you feel more awake and it helped you relax as you washed your hair and body. Little did you know what Newt had planned out in the apartment.

Newt waited until he heard the shower turn on before he did anything. He quickly pulled out his wand and waved it at your room. Out came a folded set of clothes and your fuzzy rabbit slippers. He quietly opened the door and pointed his wand at the counter. The clothes and slippers set themselves down on the counter and then he waved his wand again to have your work clothes come towards him. He then had some of the candles from the kitchen come to him before he lit them. They were your favorite scented candles. They smelled like strawberries and were light pink in color. He then opened the door again and levitated them into the bathroom. He had them placed on the window ledge and on the counter before he quietly shut the door and went to work. He quickly went to his room to change his clothes. He put on a nice dress shirt and dress pants and put on some new cologne that he bought while he was out. He hoped it wouldn't be too much. He headed out into the living room and lit a few more candles to be put around the room. He then entered the kitchen and did the same thing. The table was set with a dark red table cloth. As he stepped into the room he was hit with a lovely smell of spices and chicken. The food smelled so good and was finally ready. He pulled out two plates and set them on the kitchen counter. He then placed the silverware on either end of the table along with two medium sized wine glasses. Three large white candles sat on the table cloth in the middle of the table in a dish to catch the melting wax. Looking at it all now, he realized that it seemed a bit more romantic then he had expected and hoped that you wouldn't feel uncomfortable. He just hoped that he would be able to take your mind off work for a bit. This weekend was all about you. He wanted to get the old you back. The one from school. He took a few deep breathes to compose himself as he heard the shower stop. This was it. He really hoped you would like it.

As you washed yourself you felt yourself becoming even more relaxed than before. The smell of strawberries also helped with it. Wait, strawberries? You thought to yourself as you sniffed the air again. You definitely smelled strawberries. Maybe Newt had lit some candles. He knew how much you loved strawberries. Once your hair was soap free and your body was all clean you turned off the water and wrung your hair out while you were still in the tub. You reached out from behind the curtain and grabbed the towel off the hook beside the shower. You wrapped it around yourself and pulled back the curtain only to be surprised by the candles. They weren't there when you got in the shower were they? You must have been so tired that you didn't even see them. They smelled so good. You stepped out onto the bathmat and noticed that your work clothes had been replaced by a set of neatly folded clothes with your bunny slippers sitting nicely on top of them. You felt yourself blushing at the thought that Newt had been in the bathroom while you were showering, but you realized that it was a sweet gesture on his part. You grabbed your wand off the counter and dried your hair with a spell. You then dried your body with the towel and hung it up once you were done with it. You then decided to see what Newt had picked out for you. You removed your fuzzy slippers from the counter and unfolded the clothes. In the pile was a black bra and matching underwear which made you blush, knowing that Newt had gone through your underwear drawer. You pushed it aside and put them on. You then unfolded the rest of the pile which ended up only being one other item. It was the knee length [navy blue dress ](https://i.quotev.com/u/18/1/27/t/a4gfazz2f5.jpg)you got for graduation all those years ago. You wondered if it still fit. You had grown a little bit since then, but not by much. You slowly pulled it on over your head and smoothed it out over your body so there wasn't any wrinkles. It still fit surprising. It fit even better than when you wore it for graduation. It hugged your curves nicely and had a slight dip down the front, but not enough to be too revealing. You looked in the mirror at yourself and wondered what was going on. Newt hadn't done anything like this before. Was this possibly a date? You thought to yourself as you put on your slippers, which you thought was a nice touch. You felt your nerves increasing as you brushed through your hair.

"(Y/N)?" He called from outside the door, making you jump since you weren't expecting him to be there.

"Yes, Newt?" You called back as calmly as you could. You couldn't seem to stop your beating heart.

"Is everything alright in there?" He asked softly and you took a few deep breaths to try and calm yourself down.

"Everything's fine, Newt. I'll be out in a second," you called out as you looked at your appearance again. You looked alright. You took one more deep breath before going to the door and opening it. When you opened the door you didn't expect to see the lights dimmed low and candles around the living room. You let out the breath you didn't know you were holding as you looked around. Everything looked so romantic. You must have been dreaming.

"(Y/N)?" You hear Newt call your name and you turned to see him standing a few feet away. He looked rather nice in his dress pants and dress shirt with his signature bow tie. You couldn't help, but notice the way he stared at you. He stood there in awe, which made you blush and look away. You didn't want to convince yourself that it meant something special.

"You look nice," you managed out, which made Newt blush slightly.

"You do too," he responded with a smile and you couldn't help but smile. You were obviously dreaming.

"Newt, did you go through my drawers?" You asked softly as you blushed again. Newt immediately went red and he looked away, putting a hand on the back of his neck in doing so.

"I only took the first thing I saw," he admitted quietly and you thought he looked rather cute when he looked guilty.

"Shall we eat? You must be hungry after the day you've had. Especially with the Minister," he said, changing the topic as he began to lead you to the kitchen.

"How did you-?" You started, but Newt didn't let you finish.

"Tommy sent me an owl earlier," he admitted and you stopped walking. You knew it was too good to be true.

"Oh, and is that what this is all about? Did he set you up to this?" You asked a bit more harshly than you meant to, feeling slightly disappointed. You thought that this was just some spontaneous thing. Newt turned to look at you with a confused look on his face. He also looked taken aback that you had snapped at him.

"Are you not happy? I just wanted you to have a nice evening," he said with a slight frown forming on his face and he looked like a sad little puppy that had just been scolded. You felt awful. He went to the trouble of doing all of this for you and you made him feel guilty and bad about it.

"I'm sorry, Newt. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just surprised is all. It's been so long since anything like this has happened," you admitted and he simply nodded.

"I know, I've just been really busy lately with my book that I've forgotten what is important to me," he said simply, looking away as a slight blush came to his face. You couldn't help but feel a bit happier to hear that you were important to him.

"So what did you have in mind for tonight?" You asked, trying to brighten up the mood that you ruined. Newt looked up at you and smiled slightly. He moved towards you and started to guide you towards the kitchen.

"Well, the first thing on my list was having dinner together, like we used to. Since we haven't really done so in a while," he admitted and he suddenly looked shy and nervous again. You also felt really nervous. Newt led you into the kitchen and you gasped at how pretty it looked. Candles were lit all around the kitchen and on the table which had a beautiful red table cloth on it. It definitely looked like a date to you. Newt pulled out your chair for you and you sat down. Newt went over to the oven and that's when you smelled something delicious. It made your stomach growl just from the smell of it.

"I hope you're hungry," he said as he turned around and handed you a plate of mashed potatoes with steamed vegetables and a beautifully cooked piece of chicken. It looked and smelled incredible.

"Newt, this looks amazing. Did you cook this yourself?" You asked as you picked up your fork and knife.

"Yeah I did. I never really told you, but I am a pretty good cook," he laughed softly to himself as he put down his plate before going over to the fridge. He pulled out a bottle of wine and walked over to you.

"Would you care for some wine?" He asked softly and you nodded.

"I think I will partake in some wine tonight," you said with a smile and Newt gently poured you a half glass of wine before doing the same for himself. He then went and sat down across from you. You took this opportunity to try the food Newt made for you. It looked really good and it smelled even better. You cut into the chicken and took a bite. You couldn't help but moan slightly as you savored the taste. It tasted amazing. You looked up at Newt to see him blushing.

"This is really good Newt. Maybe you should cook more often," you joked and Newt blushed a deeper shade of red.

"If it makes you this happy then maybe I will. I'm glad you like it," he said softly before digging into his food. You ate in silence for the next couple minutes, savoring the taste of the food Newt made. It was incredible. You wished that you could come home to a hot meal like this everyday. You took a few sips of the wine and you welcomed it. You drank half the glass before speaking.

"So what's your next destination, Newt?" You asked softly, which caused him to start rambling on about going to Romania and about all the different creatures there. You found yourself smiling at him as he talked about his passion. It felt like the good ol' days. You talked back and forth for the next little while. Laughing and joking around as you sipped your wine and ate the delicious food. Two glasses of wine down and a full stomach later, you found yourself having the best evening you've had in a long time. At first it was slightly awkward because of how romantic it seemed, but as time went on you were both able to let loose and really enjoy each others company again. You couldn't remember the last time you laughed so much. You felt free for once, and the alcohol made it easier to relax more. Once everything was done, Newt stood up and began taking everything over to the sink. Once everything was in the sink, he turned on the water and sprayed some soap into the water to make it bubble. You made your way to the sink and grabbed the two dish towels you had. You placed one on the counter beside the sink and you were gonna use the other one to dry. Although Newt wasn't having any of it.

"(Y/N), don't worry about this. I got it. Go wait in the living room and find a movie you want to watch," he said with a smile which made you feel butterflies again because of the close proximity.

"No, it's ok. I want to help," you said cheerfully as he stared down at you. He was a few inches taller than you. He knew there was no point in arguing with you so he simply turned back to the sink and started washing. He washed the silverware first and handed them to you one by one until they were done. You dried them and placed them on the other dish towel to be put away once everything was done. He then started washing the plates. He handed the first one to you and when he did it he splashed a small amount of water at you. It hit your hands and you jumped slightly before turning to see him look away with a slight smirk on his face. You tried to hide your smile as he began washing the other plate. You dried the plate he gave you, watching him out of the corner of your eye. He handed you the second plate and splashed another small amount of water at you. This time hitting your arm.

"Two can play at that game," you responded by dipping your fingers in the water and flicking them at him, sending small water droplets at him. He jumped at the contact and you couldn't help but laugh. A smirk crossed his face and you immediately knew you were in trouble. He did the same thing you did and flicked his fingers at you, sending water droplets towards you. Some of them hit you in the face and you gasped while trying to wipe them off. You heard him laugh this time. You then quickly flicked a handful of water up at him before turning and running around the table. It didn't take him long to react and he was quickly running after you. You felt like a kid again, running around the table from your siblings whenever you guys would play tag. Newt quickly caught you since you weren't very fast and he grabbed you by the waist. He pulled you to him and you started laughing as he held you tight. He loosened his grip and you turned around in his arms so you were facing him. You embraced him in a hug and he quickly returned the gesture. You felt your heart beating fast at the contact. You rested your face against his shoulder and let out a sigh.

"Thank you, Newt," you said softly as you held him close.

"For what?" He answered.

"For all of this," you said as you squeezed him tighter.

"You deserved it," he said sincerely as he began to think about how his feelings for you hadn't gone away. He loved the warmth you gave while being so close to him. He decided that he wanted to take the chance. The alcohol was helping slightly. If it meant seeing you happy like this everyday then it would be worth the shot. If you didn't like him back then he could always just live in his suitcase for the rest of his life to avoid the awkwardness.

"(Y/N), I need to tell you something," he mumbled out softly. He was really nervous, but he hoped it didn't show too much. You looked up at him and noticed that his hair was a bit wet and was sticking to his forehead.

"What is it?" You asked as you reached up and moved the wet hair out of his face. He closed his eyes at your touch and he took a deep breath before opening his eyes agin. Only to find you staring right at him. Your (E/C) eyes captivated him. You had such beautiful eyes. He quickly averted his eyes, feeling his face heat up.

"Well, here's the thing. I-I-" he tried, but he just couldn't get the words out. You watched as he struggled to say what was on his mind. He looked really nervous and his face was starting to turn red. You reached up and placed a hand on his cheek, gently turning his face so that he was looking at you.

"You can tell me. I won't be mad at you," you said softly as you stared into his eyes. He looked so innocent. He stared down at you and you felt him slowly pull you closer to him by the waist.

"May I?" He mumbled out almost inaudibly as he slowly moved his face closer to yours, glancing at your lips, but he stopped about four inches from your face. You couldn't believe what was happening. Was he asking to kiss you? You felt like you were dreaming. His breath lightly caressed your face, you were that close. Your one hand was still pressed against his cheek, and the other was pressed against his chest. You gripped his shirt in your fist and that was when you knew that this was in fact real.

"Yes," you mumbled out softly before leaning up and capturing his lips with your own. Your eyes closed on their own accord and you wrapped your arms around his neck. His hands gripped your waist tightly and pulled you even closer to him. You had kissed other boys before, but this was different. This felt right. It was soft, but passionate, lasting for about six long seconds. You pulled apart slowly, both of you couldn't believe what was going on. Newt couldn't believe that he had actually gone through with it, and that you had let him kiss you. His first kiss, with the love of his life. He held you close, your foreheads pressed together.

"I love you, (Y/N). I always have, and I always will," he admitted softly before opening his eyes to see you staring up at him with loving eyes. You couldn't believe your ears. He told you that he loved you. Your dream had finally come true. He loved you.

"I love you too, Newt," you confessed before pulling him down for another kiss. When you pulled away he pulled you into a hug and held you there for a while. You didn't mind. You rested your head on his shoulder and held him tight. You didn't want to let go and find out that this was actually a dream.

"I've actually fancied you for quite a while, to be perfectly honest with you," he admitted as he caressed your hair with one hand. You felt the butterflies again as he spoke. How long had he liked you for?

"Since third year actually," he admitted which made you pull away slightly to look up at him. He liked you since third year? That seemed so long ago, and he still cared.

"Fourth year. That's when I started fancying you," you admitted as your face started to turn red like Newts. Newt smiled at you and cupped your face in his hands. He brought your face closer and pressed his lips to your forehead in a sweet and gentle kiss.

"Why don't you go into the living room and find something for us to watch while I finish up in here," he said softly and you simply nodded. He smiled at you and tilted your chin up so that he could place another kiss on your lips. You had such soft lips. He didn't want to pull away, but he did after a few seconds. You couldn't keep the smile off your face as you turned and headed out into the living room.   
  
Newt watched you go with a big smile on his face. He couldn't believe what had happened. He kissed you, and told you how he felt about you, and you felt the same. It felt like a dream to him. He went back over to the sink to finish cleaning up. He couldn't stop thinking about how good you looked in that dress and how soft your lips felt against his. He kept replaying the moment over and over again in his head. He dried his hands off and pulled out his wand. He waved it over at the other side of the kitchen and started the popcorn as he dried the last few dishes and put everything away. By the time everything was put away, the popcorn had finished popping and he put it in a large bowl before heading out into the living room. You were sitting on the couch flipping through the channels, looking for something to watch. You managed to find something right as Newt came into the room and sat down beside you. Charlie Chaplin in The Gold Rush, which came out the year prior. You cuddled up to Newt and he put his arm around you hesitantly. You smiled up at him before taking some of the popcorn from the bowl sitting in his lap.   
  
The movie had you laughing so much that you totally forgot about everything that had been bothering you. You were having such a great evening. One of the best evenings you've had in a while. You turned to look at Newt who still had his arm around you and you leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. He blushed slightly before turning to look down at you. You couldn't stop smiling, you just couldn't believe this was real. He smiled at you before leaning down to kiss you. Your heart started beating fast. You lost touch with reality. All you could think about was you and Newt in that moment together, and how much you loved him. His hand came up to caress your cheek as he kissed you passionately. Your lips tasted faintly of melted butter and salt from the popcorn and he found himself wanting more. His hand moved to the back of your neck, holding you to him. As he kissed you, you forgot about the movie playing and the sounds from it just became background noise. You reached up and rested your hand on the side of his face. His lips moved gently, but passionately against yours and you didn't want it to end. When you got home from work you never would have thought you'd be making out with Newt on the couch. It started slow at first. Just a few simple kisses, but it slowly started to build in intensity. You felt your body awakening, every nerve in your body becoming sensitive to Newt's touch. While you were kissing, Newt trailed his free hand down your arm to your waist, and your skin tingled at his touch. You shifted as you felt yourself becoming aroused. The years of sexual tension between you two were starting to catch up to you. You knew that it would probably be best to wait, but you didn't know if you could. You wanted to catch up on lost time. You pulled away slightly and Newt kissed your cheek before moving down to your neck. When his lips touched your neck you felt like someone had shocked you. You moaned as he kissed your neck ever so softly. He kissed down your neck from your jaw to your collarbone, sending shivers down your back and straight between your legs. He stopped for a second and brought his lips to your ear.

"You're so beautiful," he mumbled out nervously and his warm breath on your ear and neck sent even more shivers down your spine. Your eyes closed as he went back to kissing your neck and you could feel him shifting beside you. You opened your eyes to see that he had put a hand in his lap. Probably to cover up the fact that he was getting aroused, just as you were. He pulled away from your neck and you pulled him into a kiss. You reached out and placed your hand on top of his which was on his lap. He jumped slightly and pulled back, his cheeks turning red as he did so. He looked really nervous.

"Newt, it's ok. I'm feeling the same way," you admitted softly, feeling your cheeks heat up in the process.

"Shall we move to the bedroom?" You asked softly and Newt's eyes widened slightly before he looked down. He began fidgeting.

"If you want to," he mumbled out as he looked up at you. He looked nervous, like a kid about to go to the doctor, but also a bit excited at your words considering he shifted again when you asked.

"I'd like that," you admitted, feeling your face heat up even more. You watched Newt as he looked away and took a few deep breaths before standing up. He turned to face you and it was at that point that you noticed the tent in his pants. You looked away, feeling slightly awkward staring at it, but you didn't have to avoid it for long since Newt immediately reached out his hand to you. You took a deep breath before taking his hand and you let him lead you to his room. Your heart began racing with each step. This was actually happening. You had been with other guys before, but you had never gone all the way. You were still a virgin. Mainly because you were too hung up on Newt. He opened his door and held it open for you. You stepped in and he shut the door behind him. He made a small gesture towards the bed and you took a breath before going over to it. You kicked off your slippers and got on the bed. You turned to see Newt take off his shoes and untie his bow tie. He came over to the bed and sat down next to you. You pulled him to you and started kissing him again. The mood quickly came back as you kissed and you pulled him close to you. You ran your hands up his back and he placed a hand on the back of your neck, keeping you close, not wanting to stop. The longer you kissed, the more aroused you became and the harder it was to control yourself. You eventually couldn't take it anymore and began to unbutton his dress shirt. He didn't stop you. Once all the buttons were undone you opened his shirt and ran your hands over his chest. He pulled away slightly when you touched him and he let out a slight moan. You felt him shiver as you admired him and ran your hands up and down his chest and sides. He shrugged off his shirt, leaving him naked from the torso up. It wasn't until now that you really got to admire him. He was fit, with a slight six pack, probably from doing so much hard work taking care of the creatures in his case. You also noticed the amount of scars that lined his chest. It was obvious that taming wild creatures was dangerous, but you didn't know the extent of how bad it could get. They were all healed over and only faint lines remained, but they were still visible on his pale freckled skin. You pushed it out of your mind as you pulled him close to you and kissed him again.

"(Y/N)," he mumbled out between kisses, shifting on the bed. His pants were incredibly tight and he didn't know how much more teasing he could take. He wanted this to last as long as possible, but he didn't think he would be able to take much more waiting. He reached behind you and began to unzip the back of your dress. He wanted to see your body. To admire it and cherish it like you had his. You pulled back from the kiss when Newt started to unzip your dress and you stopped him. He looked a bit confused at first, as you slid off the bed. Newt immediately wondered if he did something wrong and that you didn't want to do this anymore. You stepped off the bed and turned to face Newt. You looked away as you pulled down the zipper the rest of the way and let the dress fall to the floor. Newt's eyes widened as he watched your dress slowly make its way to the floor, revealing your body. He was at a loss for words. You looked perfect. And the underwear he picked out for you fit your body perfectly. He couldn't believe that you were actually his. You watched him, feeling a bit self conscious as he stared at you in awe. You watched as Newt slowly made his way across the bed towards you, getting nervous as he stepped off the bed. He stepped closer to you and gently caressed your shoulders and trailed his hands down your arms, his touch sent shivers through your body.

"You're perfect," he mumbled out softly as he looked you up and down, taking in all your curves. He placed his hands on your waist and pulled you into a kiss before you could say anything in response. You were just glad that he wasn't disgusted by you. Although you knew that you were skinny and pretty, you didn't know what Newt would think. You wrapped your arms around Newt's neck and moaned softly as he began to run his hands up and down your sides, squeezing you tightly to him. You were so close that you were able to feel his erection in his pants. You knew it wasn't fair to keep him waiting so you reached down and undid the button of his pants. Newt pulled away slightly as he gasped. You undid the zipper and slowly started to push his pants down past his slim hips. Newt stepped back and removed them, leaving him in his boxers. You glanced down and realized that he was a bit bigger than you expected, but not overly so. You pulled him into a kiss before climbing back on the bed. Newt climbed onto the bed after you and situated himself between your legs. You spread your legs to accommodate him and you moaned softly as he pressed against you. He leaned down and started kissing your neck, making you moan softly. He loved the sounds that came from your mouth. They were so soft and so erotic, though he would never admit it out loud. He loved knowing that it was him making you feel that way, and no one else. He slowly started kissing down your collarbone and over your shoulder. Moving down your chest slowly to your bra. Holding himself up with one hand, he reached behind you and managed to unclip it. You helped him take it off and you felt nervous being exposed to him. You didn't get much time to be nervous because he quickly went back to kissing your skin. Wanting to kiss every inch of you, to savor this moment forever in case you decide you don't want to go through with it after all. He slowly made his way across your chest and you arched your back slightly as he started kissing your breasts. He took one in his mouth and used his tongue to tease your nipple. You let out a gasp at how good it felt and you began to run a hand through his hair. With one of his hands he began to massage your other breast, using his thumb and forefinger to gently pinch and play with your other nipple. You moaned a bit louder this time, feeling more shivers go straight down between your legs. You were becoming so aroused by his actions. You were surprised by how good he was at pleasing you considering you knew that he hadn't been with anyone before. After about a minute he switched sides and began to do the same thing to your other breast. You moaned, loving the feeling of his tongue and lips on your skin. You were loving every minute of his attention in more ways than one.

Newt pulled away from your body and moved up so that his face was hovering over yours. You let out a soft laugh before pulling him into a heated kiss. He pulled away with a slight gasp and you could feel him shifting on top of you. You whimpered softly as his hips shifted, causing his erection to rub against you. Sparks of pleasure made you even more aroused and you couldn't help but push your hips up against his, wanting more contact. You heard Newt moan almost inaudibly as you ground your hips against his. He felt himself become even harder at the contact and he hadn't even explored your entire body yet. He lifted his hips slightly to stop the very enjoyable friction. He didn't want to get too excited and ruin the moment. He started to kiss down your chest and across your stomach. Trailing his fingers softly across your sides and stomach, sending shivers down your back. You were going crazy. You just wanted him inside you already, but it seemed that he had other plans. He kept kissing downwards, making you even more anxious as he got closer and closer to your hips. He looked up at you as he shuffled down the bed and lifted your thighs so they were off the bed. He kissed the inside of your thighs agonizingly slowly, getting closer to your core with every kiss. You gripped the sheets in your fists, becoming antsy with how close he was. You lifted your hips slightly and you gasped softly as he pushed you back down. Now he was teasing you. He knew how aroused you were considering how wet your underwear felt. He felt his nerves grow again at the fact that this was actually gonna happen. He was reminded of the fact that he was a virgin and hadn't actually gone this far with someone. It looked like you were enjoying yourself so he decided to keep going and to forget his nerves. He hooked his fingers in the hem of your underwear and gently pulled them off. You lifted your hips to help him do so. He put your underwear on the floor like he did with your bra and when he turned back to you he noticed that you had closed your legs and looked a bit nervous. You couldn't help but feel self conscious as he stared at you. You had never exposed yourself to anyone, and as much as you wanted Newt you couldn't help but feel nervous now that the moment was actually here. He pushed your knees down, but didn't pull your legs apart like you expected him to. Instead, he hovered over you and moved so his mouth was next to your ear.

"It's alright, (Y/N). You're safe with me," he said softly, sending shivers down your back. Having him tell you that, calmed down your nerves a little. You were safe. Newt wouldn't hurt you. At least not on purpose anyways. He trailed one of his hands down your side as he kissed you. It was a soft kiss though. Not like the previous one you shared. It was one of love and passion. It was gentle and sweet. When he pulled away he brought the hand that had been on your side up and caressed the side of your face with it. He placed a kiss on your forehead before slowly moving down your neck, over your chest, and down past your stomach. Planting tantalizing kisses on his path. You closed your eyes as his kisses passed your belly button. You felt his hands on your knees and you opened your eyes to see him staring at you with his beautiful green eyes. He looked calm and he had a slight smile on his face. He slowly tried to separate your legs, using very little force as he wanted you to be comfortable with him, otherwise he knew that this wouldn't be as pleasurable for both of you. You took a deep breath before slowly giving in, letting Newt pull apart your legs. He was very gentle about it. Opening your legs just enough for him to fit his head between them. You tensed in anticipation as he began to kiss your thighs. Slowly moving down, closer and closer to your core. You closed your eyes and focused entirely on his touch as it got closer and closer to where you wanted it most. He stopped right before he reached your core and you felt the urge to lift your hips, but you held back. You knew Newt was new to this too and that he might need a minute to get his thoughts straight. You could feel his warm breath between your legs and it made you tremble. And then it happened. You gasped as his tongue made its way into your core. He ran his tongue up and down your folds, making you squirm in pleasure. He watched as you trembled at his touch and he hoped that it was a good thing. He knew the female anatomy rather well, but he had never been able to really explore. He brought his tongue up higher and he felt a bit of confidence as you moaned out louder than before, moaning his name in the process.

"Oh, Newt," you moaned, feeling waves of pleasure as his tongue found your clit. Your hands made their way into his hair as he moved his tongue faster and harder over your clit. It felt so good. It was so much better than you thought it would be, and for a beginner Newt knew exactly where to lick. You felt yourself getting close which didn't take long as you were already super close just from all the teasing and build up, but you didn't want to cum just yet. You wanted him inside you. You wanted him to make you cum. You tightened your grip on his hair and pulled him away as gently as you could. He looked surprised that you stopped him. He immediately thought he did something wrong.

"Is something wrong, (Y/N)?" He asked softly with worry on his face as he wiped a bit of saliva from the corner of his mouth with his finger. You sat up and he sat up too. You grabbed his face and kissed him.

"Nothing is wrong. If you kept that up I wouldn't be able to hold back any longer," you admitted honestly which made Newt blush again.

"I want to go all the way," you admitted and Newt blushed even more.

"Are you sure? We don't have to if you'd rather wait," he asked softly, but he looked nervous now that you mentioned it. You simply nodded and he kissed your forehead. You smiled at him and he stared at you with those innocent eyes. He leaned forward and kissed you softly, slowly pushing you back onto your back. He pulled away and he took a deep breath before slowly taking off his boxers. He slid them off, revealing his hard cock. He was definitely bigger than you thought he was. He was at least seven inches and he had a bit of girth to him as well. You felt your heart beating fast as you stared at it. He looked away and a blush came to his cheeks. He looked embarrassed and avoided eye contact. You sat up again and tilted his chin up.

"Hey, I'm nervous too. It'll be alright," you said softly and he simply nodded at you. You could see the lust and passion in his eyes and you knew that he wouldn't do anything to hurt you. You reached down and gently took his shaft in your hand. He tensed up at your touch, but his eyes never left yours.

"Besides, you have nothing to be ashamed of," you said honestly as you looked back down at his shaft which felt hot in your hand. When you looked back up you could see that Newt was blushing again and avoided your gaze. Most likely embarrassed by your words. You slowly started stroking his shaft and his eyes slowly slid shut as a soft moan left his mouth. His moans were like music to your ears. You kissed him and let go of him. He slowly lowered you down onto the bed and situated himself between your legs. You spread your legs so that he could fit comfortably. He moved his hand lower and slowly inserted two fingers into you. With you being so wet it was easy for him to start with two fingers. You gasped at the new feeling. You had never experienced it before. It was always different when you did it yourself. He gently moved his fingers in and out a few times, making sure you were ready before removing them and moving closer so he could get comfortable as he lined himself up with your opening, lubricating himself with the wetness from his fingers. He leaned towards you and caressed your face with his free hand.

"This will probably hurt," he said with concern on his face and you simply nodded.

"I know," you said softly as he slowly pushed himself into you. You felt pain as he stretched you, but you tried to ignore it. Newt watched your face, watching as your eyes closed tight and your face contorted into one of discomfort and pain.

"I'm sorry," he muttered softly as he stopped and began kissing your face. Starting from your cheeks to your forehead and ending at your lips. He was about a third of the way in. He hated the fact that he was causing you pain, but you felt so tight around him and it felt so good. You simply nodded. You knew it would hurt, but you didn't want it to stop.

"I'm sorry about this," he said sincerely before thrusting in as far as you would take him. You let out a yelp of pain as he filled you with his cock. You didn't expect him to do it in one go. Newt felt awful, but at least now the hard part was over.

"I'm so sorry, (Y/N)," he said as he brought a hand up to caress your face. You felt tears in your eyes, but you tried your hardest to keep Newt from seeing them. If he knew he was hurting you this much he would probably stop. He started kissing your face, trying to distract you from the pain, but also to keep himself from moving and hurting you more. You felt so good wrapped so tight around him, it was taking all his strength not to pull out and thrust back into you. He wasn't gonna move until you told him to. You opened your eyes and found him staring at you.

"Are you alright, (Y/N)? Am I too much for you? Did you want to stop?" He asked softly, clearly concerned about you. He blushed as he asked his second question.

"I'll be alright. You just have to give me a bit of time to relax," you said softly and he simply nodded. He began to pepper your face and neck in kisses, trying to take your mind off the pain. You never could have imagined that you and Newt would end up in bed together, but here you were and you were loving every minute of it. Although it hurt, you could feel him throbbing inside you. It was a new feeling, but it felt good. He was so deep inside you. He was the perfect size. Any bigger and you wouldn't be able to take it. The pain slowly started to ebb away, until it was only a dull throbbing. Newt's kisses helped take your mind off the pain and that helped a lot. You loved how gentle he was being with you. Newt slowly started moving when you nodded for him to continue. He shifted his hips and you let out a soft moan as he pulled out about an inch before thrusting back in. He stopped after doing so for about a minute before slowly pulling back out and repeating. By now the pain had started to go away and you wrapped your arms around Newt, holding him as close to you as possible. His body was warm against yours and he rested his head in the crook of your neck. He moaned quietly as he slowly started to pull out a bit more with each thrust, staying at the same speed, until he was almost at the tip before thrusting back in. Every thrust was starting to feel like bliss to you. He filled you so well. You loved just how perfectly he fit inside you. He kept hitting all the right spots, making you moan with each thrust. You wrapped your legs around him, making him go just a little bit deeper inside you, just enough to make you feel even fuller with every thrust. You couldn't stop the moans and groans that passed your lips. Newt lifted himself so that he could get better leverage and he kissed you passionately before reaching down with one hand to play with your clit. He started to run his thumb over your clit in time with his thrusts and you couldn't stop the moans of pleasure from leaving your body.

"Oh god, Newt. Fuck," you mumbled out as your eyes closed and you arched your back. You started to meet his thrusts, making him go further inside you. Everything started building. You could feel yourself getting close.

"(Y/N), you feel so good," he mumbled out as he started to thrust faster and harder, making you moan even louder. You didn't care about how loud you were being, in the moment you weren't worried about the sound. Your moans drove Newt to keep going, wanting to bring you over the edge with him. He could feel himself getting close and he didn't want to cum before you did. You hooked your ankles behind his back, pulling him even closer and you pulled him down for a rough passionate kiss. You felt him tremble and shudder and you knew he was getting close. Each thrust was pushing you closer and closer to the edge. Waves of pleasure rushed over you with each thrust.

"Newt, I'm so close," you managed out between moans.

"Me too," he admitted as he could feel it building. He knew he wasn't gonna last much longer. He began thrusting into you hard and fast, bringing both of you closer to the edge with every thrust. You could feel the tension building and with one rather rough thrust you felt yourself lose control as you were pushed over the edge.

"Newt!" You moaned, as waves of intense pleasure spasmed through your body, leaving you breathless. The way you said his name in pure ecstasy was like music to his ears. You could feel yourself spasming around him and he moaned in pleasure as he felt your walls clamp down on him. He felt his climax coming and he was going to pull out, but your legs held him firmly in place. He thrust a few more times before your orgasm brought him over the edge, moaning your name as he rode out his own orgasm, filling you with his hot load.

"(Y/N)," he said softly as his eyes closed in pure ecstasy. He had never felt something so intense before. He collapsed on top of you, not realizing how tired he was. You wrapped your arms around him and held him to your slightly sweaty body, but he didn't mind. The experience was a lot better than you both thought it would be. You laid there in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the aftermath of the situation. It was all sinking in as you laid there, slowly running your hand up and down Newt's back. As Newt came down from his high he pushed himself up and leaned over you, placing a soft kiss on your forehead. You smiled at his gesture and you pulled him down into a soft kiss. He let out a soft sigh as he withdrew from you, making you moan softly. You felt empty without him inside you.

"That was amazing," you said softly, staring into his eyes. He blushed and looked away, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"You really think so?" He asked honestly and you nodded which made him smile. He was glad that he was able to please you. He was worried he would make a fool of himself.

"Excuse me while I get cleaned up," you said before placing a kiss on his cheek. He blushed and nodded as you got up and grabbed your clothes off the floor. You left the room and headed to your bedroom to grab your slip. You then headed to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

Newt watched you go, admiring your body as you left. He couldn't help but smile. He loved you so much more than you realized. What did he ever do to deserve you? He thought to himself as he got up off the bed and cleaned himself up. He pulled on a pair of pajama pants and fixed the covers on his bed which had come loose from the activities that just happened on them. He fixed his hair in his mirror and smiled at himself. He no longer had to hide from you. And that was a big weight lifted off his shoulders. He heard your footsteps out in the hall and he turned to see you standing in the doorway with only your slip on. He still blushed at the sight of you, even after what just happened between you two. He was still having trouble believing all this was real. You smiled at him as you slowly walked towards him. He took you in from head to toe, noticing a few red marks on your neck that he didn't realize he had done in the heat of the moment. He pulled you into a hug and let out a sigh as he held you tightly to him. You enjoyed the embrace, finally being able to do so whenever you wanted to. It had been so long since you had shared a loving embrace with someone, in a romantic sense. You occasionally hugged him goodbye before a trip, but it never meant anything. Or at least it meant something to you, but you didn't think that it meant something to him. He kissed your forehead again and gestured to his bed.

"I think it's time for us to sleep. You've had a rather rough day and after this evenings events I think we both could use some sleep," he said as he looked away from you, avoiding eye contact. His thoughts went back to the sensual event that just happened between you two and he thought back to the sounds you made. He suddenly felt embarrassed for thinking that way and he tried to push it from his mind. You simply nodded, realizing how tired you were. He led you over to the bed and you crawled under the covers. Newt opened the window of his room to let in some cool air, considering the room had gotten rather hot over the course of the evening. A cool breeze blew in through the open window making Newt sigh in content. It felt good against his skin and it sent a slight shiver down his spine. He turned and headed back to his bed, crawling in beside you. He grabbed his wand off the bedside table and used it to turn off the light. He put his wand back on the bedside table and got comfortable beside you. You moved closer to him and admired him in the low light that was coming in from outside. You were loving every minute of the evening and you didn't want it to end, but like all good things, nothing lasts forever. You let out a sigh as you rested your head on his chest, thinking about how once the weekend was over you would have to go back to work.

"I wish I didn't have to work next week. We have so much catching up to do," you mumbled out softly as you cuddled closer to Newt. He wrapped his arms around you and you looked up to see him smiling down at you.

"Everything's already been taken care of," he said quietly as he brushed some hair away from your face.

"What do you mean?" You asked. Confused as to what his words could mean. You didn't take any days off next week.

"I called them," he said simply, but you were still curious.

"Why would you call them?"   
  
"Because you are coming on an adventure with me," he said simply. You couldn't believe it. You had always wanted to go with him on one of his trips, but you never could since you always had to work.

"Really?" You asked as your eyes widened and a smile formed on your face. Your response made Newt smile. You looked so happy.

"I know you've always wanted to come with me on one of my trips. So I figured I'd help you forget about work by having you come with me," he said sincerely and you pulled him down for a kiss. He pulled away slightly, barely an inch, his smile widening as he connected your lips again. When you pulled away, you rested your head on Newt's chest, feeling a huge weight gone from your shoulders. this day honestly couldn't get any better. Newt began to gently caress your back and you felt sleep start to overcome you.

"Goodnight, Newt," you mumbled out through a yawn.

"Goodnight, (Y/N)," he said softly before closing his eyes and slowly drifting off to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a kudos if you liked this, comment on what you loved or didn't like about it as all feedback is appreciated, and if you loved it be sure to share this with all your friends! I love you all <3


End file.
